


莱茵湖之子

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 少女与湖神伪童话，伦理倾向
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 7





	莱茵湖之子

金发少女独自泛舟在湖面上，沿着一片茂盛的莲花丛向湖的深处荡去。她轻哼着来自远方的歌谣，随手拨弄湖面上的莲叶，看着波光粼粼的湖面上投下映绿的影子。  
这是她独有的闲暇时刻。第一个在湖边发现她的人是渔夫，她正迷茫地趴在湖岸的岩石上，浑身赤裸。当寻觅渔夫的镇民赶到时，欲行不轨的男人已经断气。她的美让忠厚的男人心生邪念，淳朴的女人心生嫉妒，镇民将她视作女巫，她却在连烧了三天三夜的烈火中毫发未伤。人们畏惧她自身也未知的力量，而她放弃了和镇民交涉，独自搬到了山顶。  
数十年来，她的样貌不曾改变，就连那双纯粹得如同宝石般的冰蓝色双眼，也丝毫没有因外界的污浊与亏待变得黯淡一分。  
阳光照在她金灿灿的纤长睫毛上，少女白皙细腻的面颊浮起蔷薇花瓣似的红晕。她渐渐地感到困乏，靠在木桨旁酝酿睡意。  
忽然小舟轻荡，似乎下方有什么东西飞蹿了过去，少女立刻停止了哼唱，睁开眼警惕地盯着四周。传闻这弯湖中存在着一个湖神，它守护着莱茵湖与莱茵湖镇，掌管着镇上的兴衰与存亡。极少有人见过湖神，因而也有人说它并不存在。但金发的少女知道这是真的，它曾将渔夫拖入水中。  
湖面上波纹渐起，一片阴影缓缓游到少女的木舟之下，将它硕大的身形显现。它围绕着金发少女的周边缓慢地来回打转，偶尔甩出尾鳍活泼地晃动。少女看见了它的鳞片，这一次看得更清楚些——规整严密的一片片闪烁着比红宝石还要华贵的色泽，在湛蓝清澈的湖水中格外醒目。  
这是人们所说的湖神，那如纯正血液浇灌而成般的火红身躯能够唤醒人类本能的恐惧与敬畏，少女却不由自主地被它所吸引，她将手没入湖面，轻轻触碰对方冰凉的火红躯体。  
湖神收起锐利的鳞角，让少女柔嫩的手指在它的身上游走，偶尔调皮地拍打湖面，用水滴溅湿金发少女的裙摆。  
少女也不恼，难得有活物与她嬉戏，而这火红的湖神格外讨她喜欢。湖神继续温顺地被她抚摸了一阵，忽然飞旋而上，揽过金发少女的腰肢，收起双翼包裹住她沉沉坠去。  
她惊呼一声，甘凉的湖水涌进她的呼吸，水纹剥落她的衣裳，她紧贴在湖神冰凉的鳞片上，长长的金色卷发飘散开，在漩涡中旋转着，周围越来越静，渐渐令她涣散了意识。  
碧绿透明的波纹在浅蓝与深蓝层次交错的湖面荡漾，少女的视界中偶尔晃过一条深红色的尾翼，在清澈的水流中搅出漩涡。湖面上折射下温暖的阳光，几束细腻透明的气泡蜿蜒而上，隐约可见穿梭其中的鱼群的倒影。湖水赋予了她特殊的呼吸，缠绕着她的湖神暗红色的通体笼罩着一层透明的微光，似须似鳍的器官圈住她的肢体，将她固定在自己的身边。  
少女听见自己越发急促的喘息，张口欲说些什么，却都是凌乱的呻吟，从四面八方传来暧昧的回音。她清晰地感觉到有一部分不属于她的东西侵入了她的身体，有些难耐的异样，更多的是畅快的舒爽。  
她从来没有过这种亲密又危险的经验，只觉又羞又怕，惊慌地拍打着湖神，试图推开笼罩她的硕大身躯。火红的湖神纹丝不动，尾巴依旧悠闲地晃动着，延伸出的肢体在她体内颤动。  
它的行动缓慢又自由，轻松得像在湖中畅游一样，奇异的酥麻袭遍少女的全身。她软了身子贴在湖神身上，水中扬起的金发随着少女起伏的身躯飘荡，在少女白皙的肌肤上投下律动的痕迹。湖神深切地侵占她，尾鳍贴在湖底击了一下，带着金发少女在湖中潜游起来。  
他们一起穿过鱼群，水流扫过少女敏感的肌肤，与湖神在她体内的颤动一脉相承；他们栖息在摇曳的水草下，湖神深红的尾翼闲适地摇晃，让其他的生物不敢近身。  
它带着少女贴近水面，让她看见水与天与地的交界；又带着少女旋转着沉到湖底，细数着生灵们安静的遗骸。湖神从未中断过与她相连，它带着金发少女触碰着湖中的一切，用恋人般的温柔与体贴对待她，也用恋人般的热切与激情深深地植根于她的身体。  
纵使他们间还未有过语言交流，孤傲的少女已被对方吸引，相连的秘处在起伏荡漾间愈发契合，奇异的满足让金发少女对它敞开了自己未被人探索过的身体。  
须茎渐渐充盈她的小腹，延伸出数条细密的触须在她体内摸索，寻觅着蕴含了神秘力量的宫殿。  
波纹静静地投射在金发少女白皙如玉的肌肤上，湖神用以繁衍的肢体侵占了少女躯体内的每一寸秘密。它渐渐缠住少女的身体，缠住修长的四肢、柔软的乳房、纤细的腰肢、平坦的腹部，像有许多温柔的嘴在亲吻她、舔舐她、吮吸她、爱抚她。金发少女不断感到越过一切欣欢与痛楚的满足，她应允了湖神对她进一步占有的渴望。  
一根触须探进来，另一根也探进来，许多根探进来拓开她紧致的入口，随后它们汇聚成一股，形成占满了整个宫房的形状。像一个渴望母亲的孩子得以重新与母亲合二为一，它蜷缩在少女舒适的子宫的体内，安然地汲取着母体的营养。  
陌生的欢愉在莱因哈特的下腹中激烈地传开，金发少女全身散发着浓郁的爱意，情难自已地收缩着紧密的繁衍通道。温和的湖神忽然变得焦躁异常，紧紧缠住她的身体旋转起来。  
急促的水流从莱因哈特的耳边呼啸而过，湖神挟着她快速而漫无目的地游窜，似乎想寻找一个出口。而它缠着金发少女不愿放开，它正占有着对方，一切都完美地契合，它不知道该怎么做。  
金发少女贴在对方冰凉的鳞片上，安抚着躁动的湖神，再次哼起记忆中的歌谣令对方平静下来。渐渐地，湖神的肢体泛起淡红色的荧光，从半透明的、鲜血浇灌般的火红躯体中汇聚在一起，顺着延伸进少女体内的须茎涌去。  
黏稠、浓郁的液体从湖神的根须流入少女的腹腔，填满了她柔软的子宫，发烫的滋味沿着子宫壁向四周传开，令她浑身发热。湖神在她的体内灌溉，直到金发少女的下腹变得充盈而温暖，丰沛得使她感到身心完整。  
  
微凉的水花从湖心勇敢地奔向岸边，浸没少女纤细的脚踝，打湿了少女的裙摆。莱因哈特睁开双眼，衣裙正完好地穿在身上，木舟停靠在她的身边。没有深邃的湖底，也没有触手可及的鱼群水草，但那犹如着火般的红色鳞片、温柔缠绕着她的触须，全都清晰地刻在了她的脑海中。  
日复一日，莱因哈特每每再来到湖中心，却再也没见过身披红鳞的湖神，仿佛只是自己做了个惊险又情意绵绵的梦。而她的腹部日渐隆起，这是湖神与她缠绵过的证据；尚为处子的少女惊慌不已，又暗自期待着怀中胎儿的降临。  
春季真正来临前，从未有过婚约的金发少女临盆了，她的腿间源源不断地涌出清澈的湖水，最终产下一个健康可爱的男孩，有着完全不同于他母亲的红宝石般的红发，抚摸起来柔软却冰凉。莱因哈特抱着他，忽然接收到了来自梦境中湖底的讯息。  
金发少女用洁白如玉的乳房哺育她刚出生的孩子，甘甜醇美的乳汁一滴不漏地灌入酣眠的红发婴儿口中。他闭着眼吮吸，圆润的脸庞显出清秀的形状，绵软的拳脚抽出纤细的四肢；他半合着眼吮吸，稚嫩的五官变得英挺，修长的肢体附着肌肉；他睁开眼吮吸，俊朗的线条勾勒出深邃的轮廓，高挑的身形紧实有力。  
他从被母亲哺乳到主动汲取母亲的乳汁，从充满依恋的吮吸到饱含敬畏的亲吻，他托起少女纤细的腰肢与膝弯，将年轻的母亲抱回床榻上歇息。  
莱因哈特看着对方深邃的碧蓝双眸，心中没有任何疑惑。她孕育自莱茵湖中的爱人凝视着她，温热的身躯笼罩住她的身体，柔软的双唇带着潮湿凉爽的水汽。  
没人知道金发少女和她的孩子去哪儿了，被镇民委托抓捕少女的猎人最终在湖边被人找到，莱茵湖镇上渐渐恢复了最初的平静。渔夫的孩子们接过父辈的渔具，代替那一双双再也抬不起的年迈的手臂向莱茵湖中撒下渔网，有人听见了莱茵湖上传来少女哼唱歌谣的声音，他们鼓起勇气向湖中心划去，深藏在年幼记忆中的金发少女坐在木舟上，和湖中一个头发有着红宝石般色泽的青年嬉戏。


End file.
